Asylum Reborn
by FuuryHaavoc
Summary: Tsuna has been in the dangerous corridor of a Florence mental asylum for eight years, waiting alone for somone to accept him for who he is, craziness and all. Can that person be Reborn, his newest retainer? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!


_Hiya! This is a story I got inspired to write from reading __Chiri-tan's "Welcome to the Asylum!"__ So if there are any similarities it's because of that. Also I got Chiri-tan's permission to use anything that may be used in her story! I'm not going to copy "Welcome to the Asylum" I'm going to make a completely different version with some similarities! Kay?_

_**Summary: Tsuna has been in the Asylum for 8 years, ever since his abusive mother dumped him there because of his multiple personalities. After being deemed a bad enough case, he was moved to the dangerous corridor that soon became full of people even crazier than Tsuna. Then Reborn comes along in the form of Tsuna's newest retainer. What happens between a brunette with 4 secretive, clashing personalities, and a trigger-happy hitman doctor? Not to mention the rest of the dangerous corridors occupants that are just dying for a reason to whip out the weapons that they, yes are allowed to carry.**_

_Rated M for language and maybe some violence. Also beware Tsuna OCC-ness. _

_(Also check out the song: __Angel with a shotgun__, by: __The Cab__. It is epic and my favorite right now… a close second is: __All the right moves Danger Remix__.)_

_Again this is __**NOT**__ a copy of Chiri-tan's story, it is actually very different. It has a completely different plotline, but with similar ideas and details._

_**~0o0~**_

_**Introductions**_

_(__When dealing with the insane the best method is to pretend to be sane__)_

Tsuna stared blankly at the white ceiling above him in his small 15 by 15 room. Or more like cell.

Tsuna can't understand why people insisted on painting all of the walls in this building either white or light gray. Sure it's a mental asylum and some people with well… odd… conditions might have a weird panic attack if the walls were like a freaking mural of every color in the rainbow. Heck even Tsuna might panic a little if he turns a corner only to be met with a bright red wall. But a calming blue or green in every other room wouldn't kill them.

There have been times when Tsuna has thought that he had gone color blind, but then a nurse would walk by wearing a colorful shirt under her white lab coat that would convince the brunette otherwise.

Even the uniforms worn by the inmates are white, though the style of uniform varies by person and sometimes they are allowed to wear some kind of jacket. Or at least that's how it is in the dangerous corridor.

Tsuna doesn't really know how it is in other parts of the Asylum. When he first got here he only stayed in the regular area for a few hours before some doctors came in carrying a strait jacket and tranquilizers, to transfer him to the dangerous corridor.

His first couple years in the asylum were scary and traumatic, because that was before the new policies were issued concerning the care of the inmates. The doctors were rough when dealing with him and interrogated the thirteen year old brunette as if he were a hardened criminal there for murder.

For the first 3 years he was constantly afraid of the doctors and they only seemed to make his mental disorder worse with the way they man handled him. They punished the brunette for the simplest things: like when he tripped over his own feet, or when he stuttered in his speech.

They put him in solitary confinement every time he didn't answer all of their questions to their qualifications, and continuously drugged his food so that he wouldn't be able to resist as much. Tsuna's surprised he didn't develop some kind of eating disorder from _that_ experience

What's worse is that he was the only inmate in the dangerous corridor during that time, so he was forced to suffer alone. Or as alone as he could get when there were a bunch of doctors out to get him. He literally felt like he was being watched 24/7 and was never able to relax.

The only good thing that came from such an experience is that he unconsciously sharpened his senses to a point that he could tell you the locations of all of the doctors in the dangerous corridor, just by feeling for their auras. He became very good at feeling auras and trained himself so that if he feels an aura once he will never forget it and will always be able to pinpoint its location as long as it isn't too far away.

Tsuna was yanked from his thoughts at a knock on the door. He mentally scolded himself for getting so immersed in his thoughts that he forgot to pay attention to the things around him. Even after years of being surrounded by nice doctors that only do things that he is comfortable with, he can't help but tense up and act stiff when near one of the lab coated figures.

"Come in." he called out, despite knowing that they would come in even if he didn't say they could. Protocol. The door opened and a sweet looking nurse with short orange hair and warm brown eyes came in, clipboard in hand. He relaxed slightly at the soft, calm feeling of her aura, and was happy in wasn't that other, more energetic nurse, Haru.

"H-hey Kyoko-chan, why are you here?" He greeted in a nervous tone, sitting up in the bed that he had previously been laying in, and moving so that his legs hung off the edge, facing the girl who just came through the door.

She smiled softly at his anxious reply that she mistook as shyness. "Good afternoon Tsuna-kun, I'm just here to let you know that staring tomorrow you'll have a new Retainer."

Tsuna's expression visibly darkened. Why is it that the head doctor still insists on sending him Retainers that always leave in a month or so? Of all the Retainers he has had over the years the one that stayed the longest, only stayed with him for two months before practically begging to be assigned to another person. Apparently they can't handle Tsuna's multiple personalities.

Tsuna's other personalities are why he is here. He has Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID) it's a rare mental disorder in which the victim suffers from having other sides of himself or other personas in one body. The brunette is lucky enough to have three other people existing in his body other than himself (note the sarcasm). That's a total of four personalities constantly fighting for control.

It could be and has been worse though: when Tsuna first got to the Asylum he actually had a total of five personalities but over the eight years he's been living in the Asylum he has managed to get rid of one of them permanently with the help of some of the nicer doctors.

But Tsuna has already asked the damn old coot (head doctor) to stop bothering to send him Retainers, especially when they just leave within a month or so. The brunette has long given up on befriending the retainers that would only abandon him, so he has ended up acting cold and unfriendly towards them.

It's not like he isn't polite. He says his please's and thank you's, but he just doesn't bother to act friendly and welcoming. Which is probably another reason they leave, but why bother with someone who is like everyone else and will disappear anyway?

"Ah, thank you Kyoko-chan."

He allowed a small fake smile to grace his face in order to convince her to leave. Tsuna has worked on his fake smile and acting skills over the years. He had to be a good actor and a good liar with those doctors he was around the first couple years, so now he could tell you a convincing lie in his sleep.

He rarely finds anybody that can see through his fake smiles, one of them is his nii-san. But he also wants his retainer to be able to see through his mask of fakeness and lies. So it's become somewhat of a ritual, to test the retainers every time he gets a new one.

He would flash them a fake smile or tell them an obvious, flat-out lie and if they believed him or just smiled back then they were going to be just like all of the other retainers. Unfortunately he has never had a retainer that didn't either smile or believe his simple lie.

Kyoko beamed back, completely falling for the fake smile and excused herself. As soon as the girl closed the door, a displeased frown replaced the phony smile on Tsuna's face and he returned to the position he was in before the nurse's visit: laying face-up on the bed staring at the ceiling.

_**~0o0~ (In a park in Sicily, Italy)**_

A man wearing a suit and fedora sat calmly on a park bench waiting for the call he knew would come, to check up on his progress and assign him a new mission. His chameleon and partner wiggled excitedly on his hat as Reborn moved the fedora so it covered his eyes.

His last mission had been to eliminate a Mafioso that had turned traitor by selling information on the Vongola to some weak Famiglia, it had honestly been a piece of cake and he found it insulting that he would be assigned a mission that even one of the lesser, third rate assassin could handle. Yet he, Reborn, the greatest hitman in the world was chosen for the job. Meaning they either overestimated the enemy Mafioso's strength, underestimated his strength, or they believed there was some kind of powerful organization backing the enemy up. But if they suspected that then they would have put that in the mission briefing, or at least they _should_ have.

_**~I'm a whisper in the dark~**_

_**~I'm a victim and the killer~**_

_**~I am almost ready now~**_

The hitman cut off his ringtone "Reborn"- by Stone Soul, midway by flipping open his phone. (A little full of ourselves aren't we?)

"Chaos" (If you read the manga it is revealed that Reborn's actual greeting is Chaos)

"Ah, Reborn, how did the mission go?" asked Iemistu, the head of CEDEF, his voice slightly robotic from speaking over the phone.

"It was pathetic. You need to stop giving me such second rate missions… why are you the one giving me missions, and not the Ninth, anyway." Reborn said nonchalantly.

Iemitsu almost laughed at how the hitman worded his question like a complaint, effectively cloaking his curiosity to the untrained ear, but Iemitsu has very trained ears.

"The Ninth is working as the owner and head doctor of a mental Asylum in Florence right now so he has been too busy to give out missions, but this next one I'm going to give you is directly from him." Iemitsu explained.

"Why on earth would he be the head doctor of a mental asylum?" Reborn said, actually surprised and curious as to why the worlds' most powerful and influential mafia don would need to be at an asylum.

Iemitsu thought for a moment before answering "He said he needed to check up on something… he was actually very secretive about it…"

Reborn's eyes narrowed. Why would the ninth be hiding something from both his most trusted hitman and his Outside Advisor? And how long has he been 'secretly checking up on something'? This is obviously suspicious, but he lets it go… for the moment.

"You said that I have a mission directly from Nono. What is it." This time Iemitsu did chuckle at how Reborn practically ordered him to tell the hitman information.

The fedora wearer felt a vein pop when a muffled chuckle reached his ears over the phone. But reasoned that it wasn't worth his time to give Iemitsu an earful and decided on just beating the living shit out of him the next time they met. He settled on an image of himself strangling the blonde Outside Advisor to death while he waited for Iemitsu to get a hold of his now full out laughter.

"_Aha_-Re-_haha_-born you-_haha_-need to-_hehe_-lighten-_hehe_-up!" Iemitsu managed out past his fits of laughter.

Reborn almost smiled "It's been a while since you laughed like that" the hitman commented offhandedly. Iemitsu paused in his laughter "Hehe I guess you're right." His voice now held a melancholic edge to it.

"Have you made any progress?" Reborn asked more out of duty than actual curiosity, though he was slightly inquisitive as to why eight years ago Iemitsu's son, Tsunayoshi, just disappeared. Nana said she didn't know where he went or what happened but Reborn didn't trust the woman. Her answer was suspicious too.

Reborn had gone to visit Iemitsu and his family when Tsunayoshi was only ten, and the boy had been clumsy and stupid, but he was adorable and he made Reborn feel that he wanted to protect the little brunette. He had actually been looking forward to visiting again when the kid was fourteen but the boy just disappeared off the face of the planet at thirteen.

Iemitsu had expended all of his resources as head of CEDEF in order to find his beloved little boy but came up with zip, zilch, nothing. Now eight years later he still looked for leads every chance he got. The words: son, father, and Tsunayoshi were unofficially banned from the CEDEF headquarters because any time they were even uttered in the building, somehow Iemitsu knew it and would break down into a sobbing mess.

Iemitsu sighed at Reborn's question "Nope, the closest thing I got was some bus boy in America with the Japanese surname of Sawada, but his first name was something like Gen."

Reborn stayed silent for a moment before repeating his earlier words "You said I have a mission directly from Nono. What is it." This time Iemitsu didn't laugh like a hyena, but he did smile in mild amusement

"Alright he sent me this letter concerning what you're supposed to do, but to paraphrase, it basically says that he wants you to go to the asylum he's in charge of and be a retainer for a problem child in the dangerous corridor of the facility."

"What?" Reborn asked, leaking killer intent to a degree that a few bird dropped out of the sky around him. Iemitsu chuckled nervously as if he could feel the killer intent from hundreds of miles away. 'The Ninth wants me to babysit some brat?'

"Wait Reborn, it also says that your charge is the interesting thing he needed to check up on and that you will be surprised when you see who it is." Those few words made Reborn's mood do a complete 180. "Fine, tell him I'll be there tomorrow."

The hitman closed his phone, hanging up on Iemitsu before he could reply. "Hmm this'll be interesting." Reborn smirked as he flicked the rim of his fedora to wake up Leon. 'Who could be the problem child that Nono wants me to supervise I wonder?' He thought as he rose to his feet preparing for the journey to the Florence Mental Asylum.

_**~0o0~ (Inside Tsuna's head)**_

A brunette with watery blue eyes sniffled as he stared at one of the screens on the wall of his tiny 5 by 5 room. The image projected on the screen was of a much larger room, maybe 20 by 20, and it looked like a child's playground. Complete with a set of swings, a tunnel, and a slide.

Sitting lazily on one of the swings was the person of the azure eyed boy's interest. The boy on the swing looked exactly the same as the one staring at him. Except the one on the swing had amber orange colored eyes that seemed to glow slightly. The blue orbed one shuffled a little from his crouched position so that he could press a button at the bottom of the monitor.

"Um, Cadix?" he spoke shyly into a tiny microphone attached to the bottom of the screen. The orange eyed kid sitting on the swing, Cadix, simply looked up at the screen containing the face on the blue eyed boy, across the room, not even bothering to answer back.

"A-anyway um, d-do you maybe w-want to talk today?" The blue eyed of the two stuttered out, his voice cracking.

Cadix suppressed a sigh, he didn't want to talk the last 20 times he was asked in the past hour, why the hell would he want to now?

The boy stood from the swing and shuffled his way to the screen. When he arrived at his destination he pressed the button at the bottom of the screen and spoke into his own mini microphone "No Skye, I don't want to talk to you." He replied in an uncaring monotone.

The blue eyed boy now dubbed Skye, whimpered in his loneliness, before pushing the button again, cutting off his microphone, and turned around to face a different screen, this one showing the image of a campsite in the middle of a forest of some kind. He didn't dare try to make conversation with the person residing in this room and instead turned once again to face a screen showing the image of what looks like a bedroom, Tsuna's bedroom to be exact.

It was empty inside since Tsuna was awake and in control but the brown haired, brown eyed host would appear there when he fell asleep.

Tsuna is the most fun to watch because all Cadix does is sleep or stare off into space. Though sometimes he will make sarcastic comments to _HIM. _Something that Skye wouldn't even dream of doing. And _HE_ is simply too scary for Skye to make conversation with.

Skye can't talk to Tsuna since the brown eyed boy doesn't have any screens or speakers in his room but it's always fun to watch the host pace around talking to himself. The blue eyed boy turned one final time to face the screen in which his only friend used to live. That is until those damn mental Asylum doctors got rid of him.

His best and only friend had been the only one he could talk to without getting an irritated reply back. His friend's name was Hisagi, and he was mute. But words weren't needed between the two of them. Skye could always tell what his friend was trying to say by his expressions or movements. They would spend hours talking about random things and Skye was almost never alone.

But that was a long time ago, Hisagi disappeared three years ago, and he won't be coming back. Skye cannot stand the silence of the other personalities and hates it when they ignore him, and the only relief he gets is when he somehow manages to take control of Tsuna's body.

But he can live with it until something happens to Tsuna that brings back Hisagi, he can wait. Until then he will just take over Tsuna's body in order to see people and have a decent conversation. Since he isn't really interested in being the permanent personality as long as he has Hisagi.

**~0o0~ (At Florence Mental Asylum the next day)**

"Ah Reborn, I see you wasted no time getting here." An old man with gray hair and a mustache said with a small smile, He was sitting in a swivel chair behind a desk in his office. In front of him stood the world's number one hitman, Reborn, looking rather irritated, though it was only noticeable by the small twitch of his fingers as he lowered his fedora so it covered his eyes.

"Nono, explain why you called me here in better detail." He said crossing his arms over his chest and tilting his fedora so only one eye was visible.

The ninth boss of Vongola's smile turned sad "It's just as I said in the letter, I want you to become the Retainer of one of the patients in the dangerous corridor."

Reborn almost growled but settled for talking in an annoyed tone "Why on Earth would I need to watch over a mental person, don't you have volunteers for this sort of thing?"

If anything, Nono's smile became even more strained. "Yes there is a volunteer group, but every time I send someone to be his Retainer, they are begging to be assigned to another person within a month."

Now that got Reborn's attention. What did the person do to scare off all of his caretakers so quickly? What kind of person is he? He must be quite fearsome if Nono decided to call Reborn in… but this is interesting. "Do you know why they so desperately wanted to leave?"

Nono nodded "I can guess why, but I think I'll let you figure it out for yourself when you meet him." Reborn was itching to whip out his gun. "Besides, I think the two of you will be good for each other." The hitman eyed his boss before turning around and walking out the door.

The old man and Head doctor chuckled at Reborn's obstinacy before calling out "You'll be meeting your charge in an hour, try not to scare him off!" Reborn grunted as a sign that he heard, before continuing on.

A smirk spread across the hitman's face as he walked. It will be fun to whip the problem child into shape.

_**~0o0~ (With Tsuna)**_

The sound of his rooms' door being opened roused him from his light slumber. Tsuna immediately sat up, pupils dilating to adjust to the light… and it's only Kyoko at the door. He cursed in his mind, the damn girl could have at least knocked, besides doesn't she know that he hates having his sleep disturbed?

"Why are you here Kyoko-chan?" He asked trying desperately to keep all of the annoyance out of his voice. After all he must act like the perfect, polite gentleman. It seemed successful because she smiled brightly at him.

"I'm here to take you to meet your newest Retainer." Tsuna resisted the urge to sigh. This retainer would be the same as all the others, but for some reason his intuition is telling him something different. Guess he'll see when they meet.

Kyoko led Tsuna down several hallways until they reached one of the private meeting rooms reserved only for retainers and their charges. The orange haired nurse simply opened the door for him and ushered him inside.

The brunette looked warily around the room for his future caretaker and his sight zeroed in on a lone man leaning against the opposite wall.

He was rather tall, at least a foot above Tsuna, and he wore a black suit and fedora. The younger of the two was surprised that the man wasn't forced to wear a lab coat like all of the other retainers in the dangerous corridor. He had black spikey hair under his fedora and Tsuna could make out, one onyx colored eye peeking out from under the rim of his hat.

The man had a slightly dangerous and mysterious aura around him that was actually very contradicting and interesting. It raged of so many different feelings and sensations that Tsuna found himself being engulfed in them. This person had such a strange and interesting aura that felt nostalgic for some reason, it made Tsuna want to trust him inexplicably.

But he held those feelings in, he could not afford to trust this man, the last time he had trusted someone other than his nii-san he had ended up creating another persona in his grief, and another personality is the last thing he needs.

Tsuna quickly plasters on a fake smile and introduces himself "Hello, I'm Tsuna your charge, I hope we can get along."

He carefully watched the man for any kind of reaction at his faulty smile. And to his surprise he felt anger rise in the man's aura. That was new; no one's ever gotten pissed at him just because he introduced himself. What had he done to get under the fedora wearing man's skin?

"Don't give me that sick smile of yours." He scoffed in a tone that sounded… odd.

Tsuna's eyes widened in shock. This man saw through him? Saw through his fake smile? But the only one who has ever done that is his nii-san. Could this person be the person he's been looking for? The one who will not leave him and will accept him? Is this man, he doesn't know anything about, worth his trust?

"And I'm Reborn your Retainer" The man finally introduced himself. Reborn… it's fitting… in a weird kind of way. This time Tsuna let a shy smile shine through. A real one.

"It's nice to meet you Reborn" The brunette said in a small voice, allowing one of his defensive barriers to drop when Reborn's aura softened slightly.

Maybe… this person will be the one to save him from himself.

_**~0o0~ (With Reborn)**_

Reborn was surprisingly calm and… not pissed. Which is weird because usually he would be two seconds from going on a rampage if he had to wait for someone longer than twenty minutes, and he's been leaning against the wall waiting for his charge's arrival for just shy of half an hour.

'Why on earth am I so damn calm?'

The hitman put those thoughts aside for the moment as a nurse opened the door and a small figure walked in…

…

Is he really the problem child that Nono was referring to? How is that even possible?

Before him stood a small, petite looking brunette with big caramel brown eyes that just screamed innocence, his skin was pale white yet held a creamy kind of look to it, and his light brown hair was spiky and untamed but at the same time looked as though it had a soft fluffy texture. He was about a foot shorter than the hitman and was dressed in a loose white dress shirt and light gray skinny jeans. His feet were bare, as the inmates are not allowed to wear shoes, only socks for some reason, but apparently this kid would rather go without socks.

He eyed the boy for any kind of crazy or mental behavior and noticed that his charge was scrutinizing him just as closely. The hitman was surprised that he had difficulty reading his inmate. Reborn could still do it, but his charge was a lot more difficult to read than he should be for a kid that looks no older than sixteen. Maybe this boy isn't as innocent as he seems.

"Hello, I'm Tsuna your charge, I hope we can get along." The boy spoke.

Then the kid got this look on his face that made Reborn feel so many different emotions. Disgust that a smile could look that fake, anger that the kid would even make such a face, and vivid hatred at the person that messed the kid up enough, that he would use such a poor excuse for a smile that really shouldn't even be counted as a human expression.

It looked like a cross between a smirk, grimace, and sneer all mixed together. Sickening is the only word that could describe it and that hardly did the sickness of it justice. He looked almost… sad

"Don't give me that sick smile of yours." He found himself sounding odd, and feeling so much anger at the person that would dare make _his _cutecharge look so- hold up!

_His__ CUTE charge?_

Since when was it decided that the brunette was _his,_ or that the pathetic looking boy was cute for that matter. It's true that he is going to be looking after the kid but the way it was phrased made the hitman sound like some kind of possessive lover.

Reborn looked up from the floor that he had locked his eyes on sometime during his internal conflict, and was slightly surprised to find not a look of anger on his charge's face but a look of pure shock and wonder. This for some reason made Reborn happy; at least that disgusting smile wasn't on his face anymore.

"And I'm Reborn, your Retainer"

Then the brunette smiled, but this time it wasn't fake. He had a soft shy smile that made him look seven different kinds of cute. So cute it should be illegal. Reborn decided he liked it when the brunette- no, Tsuna smiled.

The usually sadistic and untrusting Reborn decided he'd be willing to go to great lengths to ensure that Tsuna would always be able to smile like that, and never have a reason to force such a disgusting pseudo smile, ever again.

"It's nice to meet you Reborn." He noticed that Tsuna had a very soft voice; it reminded him of a woman. Yet it held a slight timidness that the hitman secretly found adorable.

Then a thought ran through his mind… why would the previous retainers practically beg to leave such an innocent looking boy?

He needed to get a hold of Tsuna's file, but knowing Nono, he will have hidden it somewhere on the other side of the planet just so Reborn has to do the work of figuring it out for himself. Damn that old man to hell.

It doesn't really matter though since Reborn will find out with or without the boy's file. Which brings the hitman to his next question: Why is such a normal looking kid in a mental asylum anyway, and in the dangerous corridor no less?

A smirk spread across Reborn's face but he hides it from Tsuna with his fedora in order to avoid freaking him out. This will be incredibly interesting; this kid is an enigma and a mystery. And to put it bluntly Reborn hates not knowing things, so he simply has to solve this little mystery, and spending time with the kid is the best way to do it.

Reborn motions towards the couches in the center of the room indicating that they should sit down. Tsuna nods his head in agreement before walking over to one of the couches and sitting down in the center of it. He brings his legs up to cross on the cushions in an Indian style sitting position and starts fiddling with his hands in his lap.

Reborn watches the boy's movements and notes that he moves warily and keeps glancing from left to right, as if he thinks that something dangerous will pop out to kill him. An obvious sign of paranoia.

The hitman does the same, though he puts one leg over the other and leans back into the cushions, rather than sitting Indian style.

They have a stare down for a few minutes and Reborn is surprised that the brunette doesn't flinch away from his calculative gaze like so many do. Instead Tsuna levelly holds his gaze and seems completely unaffected even when Reborn intensifies it.

Finally Tsuna breaks the silence "So Reborn, what did you do before you came to the asylum?"

The fedora wearing man was surprised that he would ask such a normal sounding question that is often used to break the ice between the accuser and accused in an interrogation. Asking about a previous job or hobby.

It seems innocent enough but in reality you're trying to gain the accused's trust so that you can easily manipulate them. Does he even know he's doing it?

The hitman, amused decides to play along and try to intimidate the boy "I'm only here on the orders of my superior; my real line of work is assassination." He said with a small smirk and the showing of his gun.

Even at the sight of the gun the brunette didn't even blink and took it all in stride. Either the kid is really stupid, or he just doesn't believe that his newest Retainer is an assassin.

"Then… how many people have you killed?" He asked with a timid smile.

Now this was new, usually when people found out he was a hitman they would either run for their lives, get this freaked out or even scared look on their faces, or they wouldn't believe him. But Tsuna did none of the above; he instead showed interest and asked an honest question about it. He didn't look afraid in the least.

"Thousands" he answered truthfully, he had never really bothered to count the amount of people he's killed.

Then Tsuna smiled sadly "Really? I can't even imagine killing thousands of people."

Reborn switched to a topic he has an avid interest in. "How long have you been at the asylum?" the kid looked sixteen at most so he must be a recent inmate. The hitman doubts the kid was in the asylum for more than three years.

"Eight years" the brunette answered in a flat tone. Reborn's eyes widened a fraction, eight years? Then that would make him eight when he was brought to the asylum. Wait is the kid even sixteen?

"How old are you?" he asked before he could stop himself. The brunette looked surprised at the question. He turned his eyes up to the ceiling as if trying to remember something. "Um… Twenty-one…?" Reborn is learning way too many shocking things today.

And what's with the uncertainty, does the kid not know how old he is?

"Well it's just that there aren't any calendars so I don't really know whether I'm still twenty or if my birthday has already passed" Tsuna answered as if reading Reborn's mind. The hitman nodded.

Then he moved on to the monster of all questions "Do you do something to make all of your retainers beg to be assigned to someone else" The question was worded as an accusation and he tilted his fedora so that both his eyes were visible.

What he saw next made Reborn regret wording the question in that way. Tsuna's eyes widened before tears gathered in the corners, a sad look mixed with disgust and outrage flashed through his eyes. Then he quickly replaced his expression with a completely blank face. As if afraid to show any weakness.

"Yes I probably indirectly do something to make the Retainers leave" he spoke in a robotic voice. Reborn, realizing that he was losing the brunettes immediate attention decided to end the interrogation at that for the day.

"In that case I'll be starting my official duties as your retainer tomorrow" the hitman said standing and making his way over to the door.

"Ah, see you tomorrow Reborn!" He heard Tsuna call out from behind him. The fedora wearer raised his hand in goodbye as he left the room.

Reborn pondered on the information he's learned today as he walked briskly down the corridor. Maybe babysitting a mental brat won't be as boring and troublesome as he thought. Or rather this will be fun. He smirked creepily, and pulled down the rim of his fedora.

So much fun.

**~0o0~**

Tsuna could only watch in concealed shock as the fedora wearing hitman, Reborn left.

Will this weird man be different? He doesn't look like the type to give up easily, but who knows; maybe he'll leave just like the others when he finally gets a chance to meet one of Tsuna's personalities.

Yes this man just seems different, but inside he's the same. The only one different, the only one that will never leave him intentionally, will be his nii-san, but then again his nii-san is here, in the dangerous corridor, as an inmate as well. So maybe only other nutjobs can accept Tsuna.

The brunette chuckles at the thought of only having other crazy people to relate to for the rest of his life.

At any rate, it will be fun to see how long this new retainer will last before he too does what everyone he meets is destined to do. Move on with life, and forget about the insane little brunette sitting in a mental asylum.

'_We'll see Reborn; we'll see just how long you can stand up against a detached coffee addict, lonesome angel, and bloodthirsty demon. And of course there's my own… conflicting personality.'_ Tsuna let a bitter smile grace his facial features.

_We'll see._

_**~0o0~ **_

_So… how was it? I wanted to make it long so I ended up working on it for like a week. I'm a slow typer._

_**Also is anyone wondering who Tsuna's nii-san is? Ku-fu-fu-fu you'll have to wait and see… it'll be in either the next chapter, or the next, next chapter.**_

_So anyway Review~ if no one reviews I will just take a much longer time to update, and preoccupy myself with my other stories._

_I like longer reviews so I know what I'm doing right or wrong. And also feel free to ask questions! I'll answer them by PM or in the next update. _

_**I'm hoping for ten reviews at least. ~Bye bi~**_


End file.
